Final Fantasy: Dragon's Dawn
by Jen Leonhart
Summary: All of the Final Fantasies come together here!


The story is unfinished so far. This is the first part. I want to inlcude a little something from every Final Fantasy.

Sunlight sparkled dazzingly off the water droplets that flew upward as the tiny baby dragon splashed her way into the small, clear pool. She trilled happily as she played in the cool water. She chased the little fish that inhabited the lagoon's side pool until she found one that proved to be particularly interesting. Foucusing on the fish, she put her blue snout down close to the water's surface and studied it intensly. It stared back at her for a moment, then splashed and quickly swam away to rejoin its comrades.  
  
Water went into the baby's snout and she fell over backwards in her surprise. Her father rose from his seat on the flat stones and waded into the water to pick her up, chuckling. "Is everything alright, my dragonling?" he asked her, patting her scaled back.  
  
She snorted, shaking her head to be rid of the salty water that was irritating her nose. Then, she cheeped at him urgently, struggling to get back down.  
  
"Ok,ok," he said with a laugh. He gently placed her onto the white sand surrounding the pool. The baby dragon immediately pounced into the water, once again playing happily with the colorful fish.  
  
King Kendrith Loire watched his daughter play happily in the pool as he took his seat back on the rocks. Soon, this young child would be one of the most powerful creatures on their world of Vana'diel. She was Princess Raylinth, the chromatic De'nah dragon of Mercury. But for now, she was being chased about by a school of fish.  
  
A light chuckle caused Kendrith to turn slightly to find that King Ansem Leonhart had joined them. He laughed again as Raylinth jumped onto a rock ledge for a split second before falling back in. This time, she was chasing them.  
  
"Ah, Ansem! It's good to see you again, my friend." Kendrith held his hand out in greeting.   
  
Ansem's muscular, nearly copper-hued hand clasped his firmly. "And you as well. I thought I'd come see your legendary dragonet." He smiled pleasantly.  
  
Kendrith nodded, turning his gaze back to his daughter. He had not seen his good friend in a little over a year now. Ansem's campaign to acquire the lands of Bastok had been fruitfull. Now, their two kingdoms conrolled most of the land of their continent, Vana'diel. "She loves the water," he commented proudly.  
  
Ansem took a seat beside Kendrith and the two kings began to discuss the effects of annexing Bastok to the kingdom of San D'Oria. It opened up many new trade opportnities and resources, which would greatly benefit Kendrith's kingdom of Windurst.  
  
The little princess grew tired of swimming games after a few minutes. She spotted the tall silver-haired man sitting next to her father. Wondering if he was a new playmate, she bounded out of the water and ran up to him with the unsteady gait of a toddler. She stood up on her hind legs, putting her front legs on his knees and chirping a cheery greeting.  
  
"Oh! Well, hello there, little one." Ansem smiled down at her. She let out a string of chirps and chitters in response.   
  
"Raylinth, you're all wet!" Kendrith exclaimed. Ansem's fitted black pants were already growing darker with wetness under her paws. She turned her head quickly to look at her father and lost her uneasy balance. The baby dragon fell onto her back in the sand at Ansem's feet.  
  
"She's fine, Kendrith. I don't mind." He leaned down and picked her up. She was already beginning to cry softly: sweet little mewings that could melt ice. He cradled her against his chest and rocked her. "Now, now, baby. You're okay."  
  
Slowly, her cries faded as she snuggled against him.The warm sun dried her little blue scales quickly. She cheeped, stubbornly fighting sleep, but the king was gently rubbing her back. She was tired from playing and warm and this stranger was comfortable; she slipped into slumber, purring softly.  
  
Kendrith smiled, shaking his head. He was a little surprised that she went to sleep so easily. Then, a thought struck him and his smile grew, amazed he had not thought of it before. "You know, Ansem, this could be the link that we've been looking for."  
  
The king of San D'Oria looked at his friend, unsure of what exactly he meant.  
  
"Our little princess cound finally unite out two kingdoms. Think of it: San D'Oria and Windurst as a combined power."  
  
Knowledge lit up the red-orange eyes of the younger king. They had been searching for a link that wound be strong enough to hold a bond bewteen the two kingdoms for quite some time. Combined, the two kingdoms would be both too large and too powerful for someone that was not exceptionally strong, in heart and mind. They were close allies now, but the two kings wanted more. The little princess would be suck a person when she grew older, if she lived up to the legend of the Mercury Dragon. "I'm sure I could find someone worthy of our Raylinth in San D'Oria," he said with a nod. He gently rubbed the dragonet's head and her purring began to fade off as her sleep grew deeper.  
  
The two friends sat there in silence for a long moment, both deep in thought. Finally, Kendrith stood, then reached over and lightly touched his daughter. She shimmered, then she shifted into her normal De'nah form. No longer was she the baby dragon, but a small elvaan child. The slender girl still had a set of tiny blue wings and a tiny blue tail. Her smooth skin wa s pale cyan blue with silver flecks and her hair was cerulean blue. He looked hard at Ansem, with a serious expression. "What about you, Ansem?"  
  
The question caught him off guard and he looked up at his friend quickly with shock in his eyes.  
  
Kendrith sighed and shook his hand in the air. "I know my daughter would be well taken care of and that you would never let anyone hurt her. I trust you with the power she will someday have." He paused a moment before adding, "How many other people could we trust with the great responsibility and power of a united Vana'diel?"  
  
Ansem stood, carefull not to wake the princess sleeping peacefully in his arms. He knew his friend was right, but he didn't want to impose an arranged marriage on the girl. Who knows how she would feel in the future or the people she might meet.  
  
"I would gladly give you my kingdom, Ansem. I would trust no other with the two things that are the most dear to me. I'll be getting old soon enough, you know? You age much slower than I, so you'll be around much longer..." His deep voice faltered and drifted off.  
  
Ansem looked at Kendrith, then nodded slowly. He would accept his offer.  
  
A couple of days later, the two kings signed a contract before members of the San D'orian Senate and the Windurstian Senate. It was completely binding and could only be broken in death. Within three months after the sixteenth birthday of Princess V'kass Raylinth Almasy el-Lord Loire of Windurst, she would be married to King Ansem Leonhart of San D'Oria and all lands and people under the control and within the boundaries of Windurst would become part of the United Kingdom of Vana'diel and it would retain the name of San D'Oria. The Senates would remain intact and combined.   
  
The young princess, dressed in her finest, attended the ceremony with her father. The look in her innocent, bright sapphire blue eyes reminded some of fear, but she was much too young to understand. There were a few who thought it was unfair and a few more who thought it was unfair to give away their kingdom. The votes of the Senate overrruled them and they were silent.  
  
King Ansem Leonhart would visit occasionally, bringing gifts to his young bride elect. She liked it when he came to see her, for she thought him to be very kind and he always brought her something pretty or a wonderful new plaything.   
  
After a few years, he stopped visiting as fequently as he had been. He checked in with them briefly or only sent letters and short messages. The beastmen in the North were attacking San D'Oria and war broke out. Windurst sent supplies, men and support. Ansem's visits and letters to the girl slowly came to a halt and her memory of him faded through the long years. The war would not come to a close for a full decade...   
  
Windurst's annual Grand Ball was being held once again now that the long war between the civilized races of Vana'diel and the treacherous beastmen was finally over. Many people from San D'Oria were in attendance, glad of an event that would take their minds off the recent war that had ravaged the north and west of their beloved kingdom. Their Windurstian friends were throwing this ball in their honor even more than they were following their own traditions. The largest of the Castle Oztroha's ballrooms had been decorated with great care, including the red banner of San D'Oria. Red and white flowers and greenery had been artfully arranged on the walls, entrance, and ceiling. Smaller arrangements had been placed on both the small round tables and the larger tables.  
  
The attendees were dressed in fine clothing: the men looked dashing and the ladies were equally as elegant. One particular person seemed to be the center of attention, and the room buzzed with delighted conversation about her. It seemed there would be a surprise for her tonight and she was the only one who did not know. Her sixteenth birthday had just been celebrated a little over a month ago.  
  
Princess Raylinth stood near her father's throne, watching those who were dancing and talking softly with her companions. Her brother, Laguna, and his wife, Raine, were in attendance and she was revelling in their company for it had been far too long since she had seen her beloved brother now that he was president of Esthar on another continent. The sudden drop of noise did not catch the girl's attention as she continued to speak with her brother, sister-in-law and best friend, Cloud. She raised an arched blue eybrow when Laguna stopped in the middle of his story to step back and bow to someone behind her.   
  
"Forgive my intrusion, but I was hoping I could dance with Her Majesty."  
  
The deep voice caused Raylinth to turn slowly. She found herself looking at a tall man with long silver hair and skin that was almost copper. She looked into his mysterious red-orange eyes and finding that he looked dreadfully familiar. No matter how hard she tried, she could not place his face on anyone she knew.   
  
The stranger smiled calmly at her while he waited on his answer. She had certainly grown from the small, playful child he remembered. Now, she was unbeleivably beautiful, even more so that he could have imagined. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled like jewels, her lips were full and pouting. The long gown she wore perfectly accented her toned and perfectly proportioned body.  
  
She guessed at this man's importance. Why had Laguna bowed to him when he had approached. She wanted to find out more, and she curtseyed slightly with a nod. "Of course, my lord."   
  
He nodded and offered her his gloved hand. Her touch was light and her taloned hand was much smaller than his. With a smile, he led her out to the middle of the floor, which was being used for dancing until the feast began. He slipped his arm about her waist and the two began two dance. Neither noticed that many of the other couples stopped dancing to watch them. They just danced. The waltz-like song led immediately into a much slower one and he gently pulled her closer to him. He decided then that she fit him perfectly. When the song, which was the last of the evening, ended, he realized that he really did not want to let her go.   
  
Recluctantly, he let go of her and bowed. "I thank you, my lady, for the wonderful dances." He took her hand and lightly brushed his lips against the back of her hand, never taking his eyes from hers.  
  
She nodded, blushing slightly. "And thank you as well, my lord." With that, they parted. She rejoined her friends, finally noticing that the attention had been on her.   
  
"Well, he was rather handsome, wasn't he?" Raine asked her with a smile. She had her arm looped in her husband's. Raylinth looked at her for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I suppose he was....Who was he?" she asked, looking up at Laguna.  
  
Laguna's eyes went a little wide. "You mean, you don't know, Raylinth?" his voice was tinged with surprise.  
  
She shook her head. "He seems familiar, though..."  
  
The approach of the king to his throne cut off her words and the room fell silent immediatly. King Kendrith was an intimidating figure that commanded respect from all around him. His blue green eyes twinkled with kindness, however, and he was well known for it and his wisdom. "I hope that you all have had a wonderful time dancing. Now, I would like to formally welcome our San D'Orian guests to Windurst!"  
  
The room was filled with joyful cheers and applause and after a few moments, the king raised both of his hands into the air to ask for silence. It took just a moment for all the people to settle down so he could speak again. "We also have a few guests from Esthar, including their president and his lady." He motioned to the well known Laguna, who waved and recieved cheers. "And of course, my daughter, Princess Raylinth." She waved and smiled at the people, who gave her more cheers.  
  
"But..." he held up his finger with a grin. "There is someone else here, who just arrived. Yes, he was late, but I think we may be able to find it in our hearts to forgive him..." Kendrith laughed hearitly. "I jest. King Ansem Leonhart, please join me."  
  
The crowd once again began their hearty cheers as they parted to let him through. He made his way up to take Kendrith's hand firmly. They exchanged a few words amongst themselves, then Kendrith laughed again.  
  
Raylinth watched with some small amazement. Dammit, who was this man? She knew the name and for some reason she wanted to rush up to him and yet a strange weight also settled over her heart.  
  
"As you all know," Kendrith began again, "this year's celebration is rather special. It's the first we've had in years due to the war and we are of course rejoicing over this. There is another reason for this celebration, though..."  
  
Raylinth raised her eyebrow as her father caught her gaze. The people seemed to know what he was talking about, but she did not. What did he mean, what was his purpose? Her mind flipped through a mental index of possibilites before quickly discarding them one by one.  
  
"It has been in the works for fourteen years now, and will happen very soon. By the end of the season, King Ansem will take my daughter's hand in marriage and we shall unite Vana'diel!" The room erupted in celebration.   
  
Raylinth, however, felt suddenly very faint. She paled greatly and her stomach fluttered. Married? By the end of the season? Her heart began to scream in its hurt and fury. Everything grew hazy and she was vaguely aware of her father motioning to her until Laguna gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the two kings. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She forced herself to smile and keep her tears back as she walked over to them. Ansem slipped an arm around her and kissed her cheek lightly.She wanted to cry, to scream, to run away, but she knew she could not. She didn't want this, didn't want this at all.  
  
"Now, we feast!" Kendrith called out. Waiters and cooks dressed in finely pressed whites began to parade out of the large double doors on the opposite side of room, bringing in plates fulf of a variey of foods. They set them down on the biggest of the tables and uncovered them. The room immediately filled with delicious smells of meats and greens, pastas and fruits, breads and pasteries. As soon as they left, the guests began to help themselves to the buffet feast. For the San D'Orians, it had been far too long since they had last seen so much fine food.  
  
A round table was quickly set up near the front of the room, with just enough cushioned chairs for the royalty. Their dishes were being served to them. Raylinth was still in a daze as Ansem led her to a chair and helped her to sit, then took his own seat next to her. Kendrith sat on the other side of her, then Laguna, Raine, and Cloud sat across from them. Ansem poured honey wine for her and himself, as was Windurstian custom for those newly engaged. With a broad smile, he toasted her and she tried her best to smile back. She could only fight her tears for so much longer. He sliced her meat and gathered friut for her and set it on a plate before her. She clenched her skirt in her fists tightly, biting on the corner of her bottom lip. She caught Cloud's gaze and realized he wasn't smiling like everyone else. He understood.   
  
"Please excuse me!" Raylinth abruptly stood, nearly knocking her own chair over. Without saying another word, she left the ballroom as quickly as she could, fleeing through doors behind the throne's dais and into her room. It seemed to take forever to reach her room and she fell onto her bed, the tears finally spilling.  
  
Kendrith stared, his expression faltering. Ansem looked both hurt and guilty. Laguna and Raine looked at each other and Cloud scowled. "Perhaps..." Kendrith started.  
  
"Can't you see what you've done?" Cloud growled, leaving the table as quickly as the princess before him.  
  
Ansem sighed, dropping his cloth napkin onto the table. He had knwn this would happen. She had forgotten and no one had bothered to remind her before hand. This had been a cruel albeit unintentional way to remind her. His heart grew heavy with guilt.


End file.
